Here's My Life
by esserh
Summary: A sad oneshot songfic about a baby and a death.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The song is Here's My Life by BarlowGirl and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Here's My Life

_Once again I say my goodbyes to those I love most._

_My heart feels that familiar pain as I long for home._

_'Cause this road is hard when I feel so far._

Harry Potter stood pacing in the hallway of St. Mungo's birthing chamber. His wife Ginny was in there delivering their child. Something was wrong though. She had been in there for almost twenty-four hours and still hadn't delivered. No one had came and told him anything. He only hoped that they were okay. Hermione was in there with her. She would have told him if something had happened.

_God I'm crying out tonight_

_'Cause I've given you my life_

_But I'm tired and I'm missing what's behind_

_So once again here's my life._

All that Ginny could do was scream. Her insides were on fire. She had been pushing for the past five hours. Hermione had been next to her egging her on the entire time, but by now she was so exhausted that it was doing nothing. Her eyes started to droop.

"Ginny no! You have to fight it!" Hermione cried, startling Ginny awake.

"I just can't anymore Hermione.. I can't.." Ginny replied brokenly.

Hermione looked at the doctor. "Isn't there anything you can do to speed it up?"

She shook her head. "We've tried everything that we could. Unfortunately the only thing left to try is a c-section. I fear we may lose them both if this continues.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. C-sections weren't the same in the wizarding world as they were in the muggle. It required a lot more, and was easily fatal if not taken care of quickly. The witch was always put to sleep, and many times she never woke up. She looked atGinny. "What do you think? Are you ready for this?"

Ginny just stared at her. "Yes.. But please.. One thing.."

"Anything Ginny."

"Please.. Tell Harry.. I want to say that I love him one last time.." She whispered sadly.

"Ginny don't do that. Don't give in. You will be fine and you will tell him I love you many more times then today. I'll go get him to tell you that I'm right.

Hermione walked over to the doctor. "She is ready, but she asks that she be allowed to say a few words to her husband first."

_On the day that you called my name_

_All that I knew was changed_

_I found when I said yes that I'd never be the same_

_Though the call is hard you are worth it all._

Hermione walked through the doors and into the hallway where Harry was anxiously waiting. Her best friend of many years. She walked over to him and looked at him sadly.

"Is she dead?" He asked fearfully.

"No. Butthey've decided to do a c-section. Neither of them will live if they don't." She said quietly.

His face crumpled in pain. "Is that it then? They have nothing else to try?"

"This is her last hope Harry. She wants to see you." He rushed into the room before she had finished. She followed after him.

_God I'm crying out tonight_

_"Cause I've given you my life_

_But I'm tired and I'm missing what's behind_

_So once more_

Harry looked at his wife, laying half dead on the bed. He hugged her gently, trying not to hurt her. "You are strong Ginny. You'll come out of this."

She broke down. "Please take care of our daughter. Tell her how much I loved her. Don't let her forget me."

Tears fell from his eyes. "Don't talk that way.. You'll be fine.."

"Promise me.." She whispered.

"I promise.. I love you Ginny.." He cried brokenly.

"I love you too.." She nodded to the nurse and grabbed Harry's hand. The nurse gave her the shot and she drifted off to sleep after giving Harry a small smile. Her hand loosened and eventually fell to the side.

She never woke up.

_Even when the tears are falling_

_When I find the fear the calling_

_You remind me words you've spoken over my life_

_Promises I've yet to see_

_You comfort me_

Everyone was at her funeral. It was set on the Hogwarts grounds, her favorite place. It was an open casket. Harry looked down at his wife. Her hair was curled and she was wearing his favorite dress, an emerald one that contrasted beautifully with her hair. Her makeup was done and she still wore that small smile that she had given Harry at their last encounter. He knelt beside her.

"Why did you have to go Ginny? Why did you leave me to face the world without you? Lily needs her mother.. I need her mother.. I need you.. And now I'll never have you again.."

_God I'm crying out tonight_

_"Cause I've given you my life_

_But I'm tired and I'm missing what's behind_

_So once more_

Hermione eventually ushered him to his seat. He listened to the pastor talking about all of her accomplishments in life. He never talked about the most important one. She was currently asleep on his lap. When the funeral ended he said one last goodbye and looked into the eyes of his baby girl lily, her mother's eyes.

_God I'm crying out tonight_

_"Cause I've given you my life_

_But I'm tired and I'm missing what's behind_

_So once more here's my life _

_Here's my life._

The End

A/N: This had me in tears writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine.


End file.
